Ugly and Firedove
by Darth Firedove
Summary: Ugly and Firedove go on an adventure


Dovefire's pov

One time I dreamed that I fell off a cliff. And landed in an ocean of gummy bears. When I woke up to go on patrol it was a dream sadly. But when I got up the next day I fell into a pit of gummy bears yah! I like pie!

What to here an annoying song nom nom nom nom nom nom nm nom nm nom no nom wwwwwwwwweeeeeeeee ! Meow! Derp! I like cat nip !

Full moon I'm going out in it's light to turn evil.

I'm a evil now and going to tell Tellusstar something.

"Hey, Tellusstar,"

"What?"

"Dfgiqegfyewqibfguirgbhq8rgiu owerfgyweqgtjkqhebfquydgfuyr gfy"

"Ummmmmmmm… okay…."

O….m…s….c…..!

Rainbow baby unicorn land my favorite . I look up everythings all pink and I see my bff Ugly!

"FireClan Noble and strong

Leader Telestar - a large tom with amber eyes

Deputy Jayfeather- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Feathertail – light gray she cat

Apprentice Sweetpaw

Warriors

Mockingjayflight- black and brown tom

Apprentice- Dovepaw

Candycorn- orange she cat with darker orange legs and white paws

Mistytail- gray cat

Briarlight- brown she cat

Hollyleaf black she cat with green eyes

Starclaw- brown tom

Ivypool- gray she cat

Apprentices

Dovepaw- flamed colored she cat with blue eyes

Sweetpaw- lightly colored she cat

Queens

Sunpelt- mother of Redkit Flamekit Bluekit

Kits

Redkit- red tom

Bluekit- blueish tom

Flamekit – ginger tom

Elders

Seedwind- black and white tom

Thunderpath- large tom

Goosefeather- is crazy

Larchpelt- gray she cat

Bloodclan evil and rough

Leader- Scourge- small tom with icy blue eyes with one white paw

Deputy- Bone large cat

Warriors

Ice and snake look the same

Violet – light brown she cat

Larry- scourge hates him

Poisonclan back stabbers

Leader Poisonstar – large black tom with red eyes , tail, and legs

Deputy Dovefire – ginger and white she cat

Medicine cat Redblaze- tom

Warriors

Rockfall- ginger tom

Snakeear- green tom

Rabbitleap- pretty she cat

Sugarglider- looks like a sugar glider except she's a cat

Softwing- lithe she cat

Cutieclan sweet and cute

Leader Cutiestar- pink she cat

Deputy Seashell- sand colored she cat with light purple sea shell all over her pelt

Medicine Cat – Rainbowdash- light blue she cat with a rainbow colored tail

Warriors

Whitethoat – white tom

Echosong- a pretty she cat

Cokefizz – large brown she cat

Amebamouth – has a weird name

Queens

Peaceflight- is a queen forever

NatureClan swift and loyal

Leader- Moonstar- a black tabby with purple moon markings and eyes

Deputy Timeturner- looks like Splashkitty

Medicine cat Dovewing - gray she cat

Apprentice Hollyflight

Warriors

Crookedjaw- large tom with a twisted jaw

Littlebird- tabby she cat with big green eyes

Hawkice- gray tom

Elementtail- calico tom

Apprentice , Pawpaw

Stardust- black tom with white specks

Crazytail- light blue she cat with a light green belly and a wildly shaped tail

Sweetpurr- fluffy cat

Gingertail- ginger she cat with a white belly

Riverclan clever and strong

Leader Graystar- gray she cat with a white muzzle

Deputy Blackfrost- black and with she cat with a small mew

Medicine Cat Starpelt tortishell

Apprentice Nopaw

Warriors

Shimmerpelt- night back she cat with a glossy pelt

Apprentice Puggypaw

Ottersplash – white and pale ginger she cat

Apprentice Pepsipaw

Lakeshine- pretty gray and white she cat

Wildfire- ginger tom with a blue tail

Ripplemist- gray and blue she cat

Hollyleaf258- brown she cat with amber eyes

Ghostwhisper- green cat with purple eyes

Apprentices

Puggypaw – cute Blue Persian with amber eyes

Pepsipaw – blond she cat with blue-ish green eyes

Nopaw- likes to say no

Prologue

"He has returned" said a dark black tom. He walked over to the leader's den and looked inside.

It was Scourge! The ruthless leader of BloodClan was back and alive!

" Excuse me …" began Stormfur.

"I've been excepting you, " sneered Scourge. .

Mapleshade did an evil laugh!

Scourge continued , " You mousebrains didn't know that my death was a FAKE!''

This time Stormfur knew that The Dark Forrest would win , this time the got villains form all universes to assistant them . How could the over come it again ? Who can stop the Rising Dark ?

Dovepaw and Redkit were their Last Hope.

A full moon loomed in the sky.

"Look!" began Timeturner ,"New cats!" Their names were Foreststar, Psychstar, Rainstar, Firestar , and Shockstar.

"I don't like this," mewed Redkit.

" What has happened here?" asked Moonstar the leader of NatureClan.

Timeturner rose to her paws," Countless moons ago ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan disappeared without a trace;only RiverClan remained."

"Most likely it had something to do with the Place of No Stars," said Psychstar. The word Place of No Stars sent shivers down Moonstar's spine.

" That's one of the oldest stories in my family," squealed Redkit .

A gray she cat stepped in the clearing. " Graystar!" gasped Shockstar. Graystar was carrying a small fiery orange she kit in her mouth.

" I just wanted to drop her off , " Graystar mewed.

"Hmmmm….. seems like the Parselmouths aren't all gone , " someone mewed.

Nocat noticed but Redkit had snuck off moments earlier. He was now gone.

He was StarClan knows where!

All of the sudden an orange and white ragamuffin came.

Mapleshade!

Dovepaw was the only cat who noticed her.

Dovepaw was tired ; today she had taken and passed her warrior assessment . And tomorrow she would get her warrior name.

Dovepaw padded over to the apprentices' den , plopped down, and fell fast asleep. Dovepaw dreamed she was walking through a meadow. She wasn't paying attention where she was going and crashed into a large orange and white she cat.

Dovepaw briskly apologized" Sorry! Didn't mean to trespass your territory."

The cat smiled, " that's okay it gets lonely here."

Dovepaw's eyes lite up, " Have I been chosen by StarClan?"

" Yes , Dovepaw, I have chosen you to become a greater warrior, but first you must make this promise."

" Ok."

" I can give you everything you ever dreamed of you promise to be loyal to your clan above all other things ; do you make that promise? "

Dovepaw mewed, " I do. "

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan meeting, Dovepaw , step forward, " Telisstar yowled," Do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," meowed Dovepaw.

"Let the warriors of StarClan gaze down on this apprentice , from this day on , Dovepaw , you will be known as Dovefire."

Sense the Clan now have endless food, this was Dovefire's leisure time.

"Hey, Dovefire, you wanna see what that Pepsi cat is doing?" asked Redkit.

" Sure!"

When they finally found Pepsi , she had her iPhone out .\,typed in something , and went to the future taking Dovefire and Redkit with her.

Dovefire open her eyes there were UFOs everywhere! A full moon loomed above ; she saw Redkit ( from the future ) cowering while a creepy cat with freakish growing red eyes.

"Firedove! Have mercy !" screeched a queen, " it's an innocent kitten!"

" Who cares!" spat Firedove killing the queen , giving Redkit the chance to escape,

There was something familiar about this Firedove cat even though Dovefire has never seen her before.

_She's like the total opposite of me _, Dovefire thought .

" What are you two doing here ?"

Dovefire and Redkit looked up to see Firedove glaring at them grimly.

Dunn dunn dunnnnn….

_Really that dun dun music is never a good sign,_ Dovefire thought.

" Being cats," Redkit mumbled

"Ok."

"What's going on?" Redkit squeaked.

"Do you want to see my favorite pair of pjs ?" Firedove asked.

" Here they are look they have rainbows and unicorns best of all they're pink!"

When Redkit , Dovefire ,and Pepsi finally went back to their own time, Dovefire and Redkit were very confused what did this all mean?

Mapleshade visited Dovefire that night.

"Okay I am going to show you how to become the best warrior Fireclan has ever known. This battle tactic is called Storm Strike . You run around your opponent then you strike."

The next morning when Dovefire woke up she realized that some thing was wrong. This wasn't their territory it was Bloodclan's .

" We **HAVE **to get back , " squeaked Redkit.

But when they finally got back , Bloodclan had tagged along!" Finished

Ugly. "Like my story."

"Ugly , that's MY story,"

"Crap!"


End file.
